


Blow Me

by CuteCat213



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Eavesdropping, Highly 'Suggestive', Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/pseuds/CuteCat213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two sides to every story, but nothing is ever going to convince Estelle and Rita they didn't hear and see what they thought. ...And maybe, just possibly, the girls aren't all that far off, after all. Fluri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girls' Side

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to throttle this plot bunny for DAYS before finally giving in and writing it. Enjoy?

"Suck my stick." Estelle's gasp was smothered behind Rita's hand and the shorter girl looked up at her, her free hand coming to her own lips in the universal 'shhh' sign. Estelle pulled at Rita's arm, they really shouldn't be here. Rita didn't seem to care, plastering herself to the door to hear better. "Yeah, I know it's not the best flavor, deal with it. And you can stop with that face any time."

Estelle's voice was too quiet to even qualify as a whisper, "Rita..."

The short brunette flapped a hand at her that said clear as day that if she didn't want to be here she was free to leave. The pink haired girl huffed, but didn't leave. They shouldn't even be here; it was sheer happenstance that they'd walked by at just that moment. She couldn't just let Rita listen to this... alone. She held on to the shorter girl's arm as they leaned against the door.

"Ready to learn, Flynn?" the smirk on Yuri's face was too easy to imagine, "Blow me-"

" _Yuri_!"

"What? You're the one that wanted me to teach you. You're the one so ashamed you dragged me into the closet with you. So  _you_ get to put up with me for however long it takes you to master this."

Flynn groaned.

Yuri's voice cut him off, "No complaining: back to work."

"Yes, master." The two girls looked at each other, Estelle's face one of horror at interrupting such an intimate moment, Rita's one of surprise and speculation. So  _that's_  how they liked to play it... "Okay, now what?"

"Now put your tongue to use. Flatten it."

There were several moments of quiet until they could make out Flynn's voice again, "Don't cover your mouth."

Yuri's voice was strained when he spoke, "Flynn, if I don't stifle myself, everyone will come running to find out what the-the commotion's about." Apparently Flynn was a pretty good student if he could drive Yuri insane so quickly... or maybe the dark haired male had little self-control in the bedroom? "Your expression is not helping things at all."

The two girls shared another look as they both tried to imagine what kind of face Flynn might be making; the last of Estelle's pale cheeks going cherry-hued as even Rita blushed.

"You say that like you're not enjoying this."

"On the contrary: I think I'm enjoying this entirely too much."

"Next instruction, please."

"Press it against your teeth, tease it with your tongue and try to- well, go inside, I suppose?"

Estelle looked at Rita, slightly more curious than mortified, "Does it really work like that?"

The brunette gave her an incredulous look, "Like I'm the expert on giving a blow job?"

"It's not like I've ever tried to explain this before!" Yuri almost-shouted.

They turned their attention back to what was happening behind the door, quiet stretching on, broken by a warning of 'Watch the teeth.' before a bit more silence and then-

"What part of 'tease' did you fail to get? Too rough isn't gonna get you anywhere. It's embarrassing; suck it up. If you aren't going to listen, I'm leaving."

The girls shared a look of panic and looked around for a place to hide when Flynn spoke up again.

"I'm listening, I'm listening! Don't leave now. Let me try again."

"Yeah, sure."

Estelle and Rita both breathed sighs of relief, and the pink haired girl once again tugged at the shorter's arm, whispering as quiet as possible, "Maybe we should go now."

"No way. How much have we learned already?"

"We shouldn't be listening in on something so private, Rita."

"If they didn't want an audience, they should be in a bedroom somewhere instead of a  _closet_  that just anyone could walk by. Look at it this way: better you and me than Raven."

Estelle still didn't look convinced, but she pressed her lips together and nodded stiffly. They were dragged out of their argument by sounds behind the door again.

"Okay, that was just disgusting.  _Don't_  spit." Yuri's grimace was almost visible through the door.

"It's not like I  _tried to_ , it was just surprising."

"So try again."

"My jaw hurts. Maybe we should call it quits for now."

Estelle frowned in thought, "So doing-  _that_  makes your jaw sore?"

Rita shrugged, "Well, I'd imagine so; I mean you have your mouth open for- what, ten to thirty minutes? ...Maybe? That can't be too comfortable."

The pink haired girl looked up contemplatively, "I wonder where Yuri learned..."

Rita made a face, "I don't want to know."

Yuri's voice was all frustration, "You're not listening to me at  _all_ , are you?"

Rita straightened up and squared her shoulders, "That's it, I'm putting an end to this."

Estelle tried to stop her, "Rita-"

She slammed the door open, only to come face-to-face with Yuri shoving his tongue half-way down Flynn's throat. Their jaws dropped and they both stood there frozen as Flynn pushed Yuri back a bit, the dark haired male not seeming to care as he scowled, "Now, for the last time,  _blow me-_ " he halted as he looked over to see the door open and the two of them still standing in the doorway.

Estelle's whole face flamed as hot as Rita's beloved fireball spell and the brunette was utterly silent. Seeing that Rita wasn't going to say a thing to get them out of the trouble she'd dragged them into, Estelle turned on her, her grip on Rita's arm tightening as she shook the smaller girl in panic, "I told you, Rita! I said we shouldn't have!" when Rita didn't snap out of it, the reality of the situation had Estelle turning to Yuri and Flynn and bowing in supplication, never more embarrassed or ashamed in her life, "We're so sorry for interrupting!" She pulled Rita away and slammed the door shut behind them as they fled the scene, leaving two frustrated and confused males behind.


	2. Boys' Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened on the other side of that door?

Yuri barely caught himself before he fell, straightening up with a glare at the nervously shifting blonde while he fixed his hair and snapped his gum, "Now would you like to tell me what you dragged me in here for?"

"That."

Black eyes blinked, "What?"

" _That_ , that bubble thing."

He blinked again, "Are you telling me... you don't know how to blow a gum bubble?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."

Yuri face-palmed, "Flynn,  _how_ \- I don't even know how you go on in life. What kid lives beyond age six without learning how to blow bubbles?"

"Are you going to help me or make fun of me?"

"Do the two  _have_ to be mutually exclusive?"

Flynn scoffed and turned away, "You know what? Never mind."

Yuri grabbed his wrist before he could open the door, "Come on, Flynn, when have I ever turned you down when you asked for my help?"

The blonde paused, sighed, and turned back to him, "Never."

Yuri smirked, "And when have I ever passed up the chance to tease you mercilessly about it?"

Flynn smiled ruefully, "Never."

"Okay, so...?"

Flynn wavered for a moment before sighing, "So, teach me."

Yuri reached into his pocket and held out a pack, "Suck my stick." Flynn grimaced, whether at the lame pun or the offer he wasn't sure, but he was going with the latter, "Yeah, I know it's not the best flavor, deal with it." The blonde's expression was more suited to the thought of water torture than chewing gum and Yuri rolled his eyes, "And you can stop with that face any time." Cinnamon gum wasn't the best for bubble-blowing: first and foremost because it  _burned_ , but also because it wasn't good for big bubbles– too delicate. But they were going for basics, not tricks, so it'd just have to do. It wasn't like he'd known he'd be giving lessons today.

Flynn sighed and took one, wincing again when Yuri didn't pull back until he took a second one. One stick wasn't enough for bubble-blowing, or at least not for beginners. There was a moment of silence as the blonde started chewing and Yuri waited. With a reluctance Yuri was attributing entirely to the next thirty minutes of sure-fire humiliation, he nodded.

"Ready to learn, Flynn?" Once again, for one of those rare times in their lives, Yuri was the expert in charge here; he smirked and leaned forward,"Blow me-"

" _Yuri_!"

The dark haired male rolled his eyes as he leaned back and crossed his arms at Flynn's outrageous sense of propriety; he'd been  _going_  to say 'a bubble', so it was Flynn's own fault he was so insulted. "What? You're the one that wanted me to teach you. You're the one so ashamed you dragged me into the closet with you. So  _you_ get to put up with me for however long it takes you to master this." And if the blonde thought he was apologizing, he was severely mistaken.

Flynn groaned.

"No complaining: back to work."

"Yes, master." the blonde sniped back. Yuri just smirked before sticking his tongue out at him, then tauntingly blowing a bubble before sucking it back into his cheek and popping it; one good thing about using non-bubble gum was that at least it tended to pop more silently, so he wasn't annoying people with the snap sound of his habit. Flynn sulked, "Okay, now what?"

"Now put your tongue to use. Flatten it." The look of utter concentration on Flynn's face as he tried to flatten out his gum was hilarious and Yuri clamped both hands over his mouth to hold in his laughter.

Flynn glanced over at him and scowled, "Don't cover your mouth."

Trying to get himself under control took a moment, "Flynn, if I don't stifle myself, everyone will come running to find out what the-the commotion's about." dammit, he'd almost lost it in the middle of speaking there, covering his mouth again so he wouldn't laugh, "Your expression is not helping things at all." because Flynn looking like blowing a gum bubble was a life-or-death situation was just too much.

"You say that like you're not enjoying this."

"On the contrary: I think I'm enjoying this entirely too much."

Blue eyes rolled, "Next instruction, please."

"Press it against your teeth, tease it with your tongue and try to- well, go inside, I suppose?" He demonstrated with his own flattened sheet of gum, sticking it to the back of his teeth and sticking his- now-gum-covered- tongue out. Flynn gave him an incredulous look, and Yuri sucked it back into his mouth to defend himself, "It's not like I've ever tried to explain this before!"

Flynn made another face, but tried anyway, failing twice: once when he couldn't get it to stick and almost spit out the whole thing, and once where he tore through it because he went too quick.

The first failure garnering a warning of: "Watch the teeth." and the second earned him a scowl, "What part of 'tease' did you fail to get? Too rough isn't gonna get you anywhere. It's embarrassing; suck it up. If you aren't going to listen, I'm leaving."

"I'm listening, I'm listening! Don't leave now. Let me try again."

"Yeah, sure." Yuri's voice was rife with his doubt.

Flynn got to the sheet part –and Yuri was beginning to suspect he didn't flatten it enough– pressed it against his teeth, and– the dark haired man ducked as the wad of cinnamon gum shot towards him, missing as he dove and disappearing into the darkness of the mess of a closet.

His gaze flicked from over his shoulder to Flynn, "Okay, that was just disgusting.  _Don't_  spit."

"It's not like I  _tried to_ , it was just surprising."

Yuri sighed, "So try again."

"My jaw hurts. Maybe we should call it quits for now."

Yuri considered himself a patient person –Flynn would disagree, but his opinion didn't count, anyway– but he was quickly losing all tolerance, "You're not listening to me at  _all_ , are you?" Flynn stood toe-to-toe with him to argue –doubtless to call him a bad teacher– and Yuri lost it. Flynn was just going to have to learn through demonstration.

The blonde opened his mouth to shout and Yuri cut him off with his own, pulling him over by the collar of his shirt and smashing their lips together– teeth, too, ow... Without any prompting, he shoved his tongue –and gum– in Flynn's mouth, the blonde catatonic with shock, and pressed his tongue against the roof of Flynn's mouth, flattening the gum into a thin sheet, then tangling his tongue with Flynn's to spread the gum into a thin membrane for proper bubble-blowing– by which time Flynn came out of his catatonia and pushed him away.

Yuri was too far gone in his frustration to care about the flabbergasted expression, "Now, for the last time,  _blow me-_ " he halted as he looked over to see the door open and Estelle and Rita standing in the doorway, their jaws practically on the floor. Estelle's entire face was red as the cinnamon gum the boys had been using and Rita was, for possibly the first time since Yuri had met her, completely speechless.

Then the pink haired girl exploded into action, strangling Rita's arm and shaking her while near-shouting: "I told you, Rita! I said we shouldn't have!" The brunette didn't seem set to come out of her shock anytime soon and Estelle turned to them, bowing, "We're so sorry for interrupting!" before physically dragging Rita away and slamming the door shut behind them.

Flynn looked between the door and Yuri, who felt just as confused, before sighing, "It's better not to even ask." ebony eyes turned back to the blonde and narrowed, "Now  _blow_."

Flynn hesitantly stuck out his gum-covered tongue, took a deep breath through his nose, and started blowing gently, a cinnamon-colored bubble forming and growing as his puffed-out cheeks flattened. Yuri couldn't stop his grin as the bubble grew, topping out at about four inches before it collapsed with a soft 'poof' and Flynn sucked it back in.

It was difficult, but Yuri managed to hold in his shout of victory and settled for a fist-pump, "Now try it again."

He waited while Flynn attempted it again, this time getting the gum membrane he'd been trying for, his tongue and lips dyed artificial-cinnamon red. They grinned at each other and Flynn made the mistake of trying to speak. Yuri raised his hand to stop him, too late as Flynn sucked in a victorious breath- and started choking as he swallowed his gum, "Ack!"

Yuri's hand took a detour to face-palm, "Completely swallowed it, didn't you?"

The blonde blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Eheh. Can I try again? I almost got it that time."

Yuri shrugged and pulled the blonde in, pressing their mouths together again and twining his tongue with Flynn's. The blonde tasted like cinnamon, but Yuri imagined he did, too. He pulled back and Flynn was just as dazed as before, actually swaying on his feet for a moment. The blonde opened his mouth and closed it. Opened it again, and still closed it without speaking.

It took another minute for him to work up to actual speech,"You... you didn't have any gum that time..."

Yuri smirked and held out the pack, "Yeah, I know."

"O-oh..."

He waited to see what Flynn's reaction would be, yelping and going down under the blonde's weight as their mouths were once again sealed, the pack of gum forgotten between them. Neither of them really minded.


End file.
